New Samurai Ranger
by kendall lover1
Summary: A new ranger come from far.Will they accept her? Follow Nicky Valentine while she lives her life.Learn about her family and her past.
1. Nicky's Arrival

**New Samurai Ranger**

Hi,I'm Nicky, the red female mystery ranger. I left Minnesota. I made my way to the Shiba house. Ji says "Hey, you made it. They are training outside. Go meet them." I went outside. Jayden tried to hit me in the head, but I dodged. I said "Nice to meet you too. I'm Nicky Valentine. The red ranger." (A/N: My zord is the wolf. I has long, brunette hair with red in it. I has blue/green eyes. I has a few secrets.)

Everyone looked at me with confused looks. Jayden was first to talk. He said "sorry, but did you say you were the red ranger?" I said "Yeah" Ji came out to say some words. He said "This is the mystery ranger. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to her?" Jayden says "I'm Jayden, the red ranger." He falls in love with her. Emily was next. Em said "I'm Emily, the yellow ranger." I said "I know your colors, not your names. I could guess at it though." Mike said "I'm Mike, and it is nice to meet you." Kevin said "I'm Kevin, nice to be able to work with you." Mike laughs. Mia said "I'm Mia, and I can't wait to work with you. Oh, we almost forgot Antonio, he's the gold ranger." Antonio appears. He says "Who is this girl?" I says "I'm Nicky, and you must be Antonio."

Ji showed me to my room, and left me to unpack. Jayden knocks on my door. I said "Come in." He did. He said "I know you just got her, but will you be my…." I cut him off and said "Yes, I like you a lot too." He showed me around the house. They went outside and trained. Later that day, Emily and Mia took me shopping. They got back. Then the gap senser went off. The old rangers morphed. I said "Samuraizer go go samurai, wolf form." (A/N: I has two ranger forms.)

I outruns the others.(A/N:I has some of the same abilities as a wolf) Negatron said "Red's a liar, and they have secrets." Jayden goes flying. I says "I know I do, so shut up."Mike goes flying. Then, Mia did. Antonio was next to fly. Emily just stood there while Negatron tried to make me fly. It didn't work. He was dried out. They got back to the Shiba house. Mike says "I thought Em was the only one Negatron couldn't hurt."

I said "My mom taught me; when a person says an insult take as a compliment." Jayden comes over to hug me. Jayden thought _I want to kiss her so bad. I love her so much._ Mike said "So what secrets are you hiding?" Ji looked at me. I did the same. I then left. I is crying about my mom's death. My mom died in a house fire. She told me to get my little brother out of the house.

Mike said to me "I'm sorry, I should've known that if it was any of my business you would've said so. Why are you crying?" I said "I was thinking about my mom's death. She died in a fire. She told me to get my little brother out of the house, but she didn't get out in time. You saw the box Ji had in his hands? That was the last thing we have of our mom. We haven't even opened it." I was singing a song. Mike says "you sing? You're good." Everyone comes up to me, and hears me singing. Andrew, my little brother, comes out of nowhere, and jumps me. (Andrew is 5; he has brown, short hair.) I says "Andrew, what are you doing here?" Andrew says "I have no one to take care of me. That and I miss you."The gap senser went off. They morphed. I am not in wolf form. Negatron says "I got a bone to pick with red girl; not the rest of you guys." I kicked him.

* * *

I love writing,and give a review please .


	2. Nicky's First Day

**New Samurai Ranger Ch.2**

He said "You're a clumsy idiot. You can't do anything right. You could never be like you mom." I didn't stop attacking him. Finally, they get to go megamode. They finished him at the Shiba house, Mike pranks me. I left only to find a nighlok, trying to kill me. The nighlok is my father, who supposedly died when I was an hour old. I kicked and hits him. The others come to help. I did flips, cartwheels, and hits him in the stomach. He hit my left arm and the back of my legs. A girl comes up behind me, and grabs my arms.

My father says "I like to introduce to you your twin, Rosemary." (Rosemary's nickname is Rosie. She looks like me minus the red in my hair.)Rosie has had enough of her father's jokes, and killed. Back at the Shiba house, everyone except Jayden and me are inside talking with Rosie. Jayden is patching me up . After he got done, he tried to kissed me,but Mike interrupted.

They went in, and stood there motionless. Ji says "Rosie, you'll have to sleep with Nicky." Everyone went to bed that night. Rosie kicks me off the bed. Jayden, whose room is across from theirs, heard me hit the floor. He came in to check on them. The next day, I woke up. I got off the floor. Then I headed to the kitchen. I made myself some breakfast. Everyone woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. Jayden said "something smells good." They went to training. Jayden is hitting me. I got him out and on the ground. Everyone said "That is the first time someone got Jayden out. That's odd." Later that day, the rangers went to the store. There was this huge line of people. I looked to see why, such a long line. It was Big Time Rush, the band.

* * *

I know it is crazy,but that makes it awesome.I know this is really short. Review me about what you think about adding btr.I am deciding on if the btr thing is they're real names or not.


	3. Big Time Jealous

**New Samurai Ranger Ch. 3**

Kendall wasn't in sight until he bumped into me. He said "Sorry, I wasn't looking, and by the way I'm single." I saw him checking me out, so did Jayden. Jayden got jealous very quick. He said "She is taken."

Kendall saw the intensity from Jayden's voice. He backed says "I'm Kendall Schmidt. Bye." He ran back to the table. Jayden says "I love you so much. Do you know him?" I said "I think I do. Wait, I know him. We were friends back in Minnesota." Kendall was walking by the checkout lines; when he sees me drop my wallet picks it up, and tries to find me to give it back. He was too late.

Carlos says "You might find her address in her wallet." Kendall found where I live. Btr goes to the Shiba house. Kendall knocks on the door. I got the door. i said "Thanks, why don't you guys come in?" They said "Yes." Jayden asked "Who was at the door, Nicky?"

Btr was right behind me. Jayden looks at Kendall like he is evil. Jayden thought _I wish he was a nighlok, cause then I have a reason for killing him._ Kendall sits down on the couch. Emily said "Hi, I'm Emily. You guys are Big Time Rush, cool." They smiled. Jayden walks outside. Antonio follows him. Antonio asked "What's wrong?" Jayden said "I think I'm losing Nicky to Kendall." I heard what Jayden said. I said "I don't know about you, but Kendall is more annoying than ever." I scared Jayden about that.

* * *

Please review tell me what you think about adding btr.


	4. First Kiss

**New Samurai Ranger Ch.4**

BTR goes to Palmwoods. Kendall talks to his buds. Jayden plans something _very_ sweet. Jayden says "I love you so much." I said "Same here. What is going on, Jayden?" He kept his mouth shut. At Palmwood's Park, we sat down on a blanket. Jayden says "Happy first date!"

Kendall saw the couple and decided to ruin our date. Kendall says "Hey, Nicky. I thought since we are like friends; we could hang out." My samuraizer rang. Jayden and I left, and Kendall didn't get his answer. The ranger went to the Tengen Gate. I was poisoned. Jayden tries to save me, but Deker changes everything by taking me. He dropped me in water. Jayden thought _he might have taken her to that cave._ _I miss her so much. I almost got my first kiss, if it weren't for that Kendall. _He went there, and he was right.

Deker said "You are very pretty, but I will kill you and that other red ranger. I have been cursed to walk among this world forever. You, just like the other red ranger, have a warped mind like me." I kicked him, and ran into Jayden. We left and got back to the others. Mentor planned a discussion. Ji said "Nicky, what happened back there? Are you ok?" I said "I fine, and nothing happened." Jayden says "Nicky, I know something is bothering you. I can tell by the way you are looking at me." I raised my voice and said "This discussion is over." I left.

I am by the ocean, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jayden. Jayden says "I love you, and you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said "I know, I love you too. He finally got that first kiss. I said "Did you hear what Deker said?" Jayden nods his head. I looks scared. Jayden says "Why are you scared?" I pointed behind him. He turns around to see Deker. Deker says "Get up and fight me." Jayden and I said "I don't fight just to fight." Deker says "I will hurt random people if you don't." Jayden says "Samuraizer go go samurai." I said "Samuraizer go go samurai wolf form."

* * *

please give a review.


	5. Tough Love

**New Samurai Ranger Ch.5**

Jayden and I attacked Deker. I did a symbol and says "Worst nightmares" Deker falls to the ground and sees his worst nightmare. Jayden says "What did you do to him?" I said "I put him to sleep; he is having a nightmare." They are back at the Shiba house.

Ji says "Are you ok?" We nodded our heads. Em said to me "Hey, you wanna do something that is not training?" I said "But, we don't have a day off." Ji said "You guys deserve a day off." Emily looked at me funny. Em thinks _Mike is hot, but I rather hang with girls._

Kendall Schmidt was thinking about me the whole time. He couldn't get me out of his head. He thought _I wonder what Nicky is doing right now. I miss her soo much. That guy, she was with must have been her boyfriend. Nicky became such a beautiful girl since I last saw her. _

Jayden kissed me on the cheek, and whispered into my ear "I love you, and I know what we are going to do today." Em was hanging with Mia. Jayden took me to Spring Valley. Antonio was fishing there. Jayden said "Would you be nice enough to join me for a swim?" I nodded my head. We went swimming for an hour or two. We got out of the water. We kissed on the lips. We left because of a nighlok, who breaks up couples. Jayden and me got hit by the nighlok. We start to fight each other. I was on top of Jayden, when Kevin grabs me by the waist, and pulls me off of Jayden. Mike grabs Jayden.

Back at the Shiba house, Ji notice the constant beating on Jayden, from me. He checks a book, to see if there was anything to stop us from fighting. It said 'Only the fighters can stop themselves .They have to remember the good memories and the love they shared.' Emily grabbed her scrapbook, she made here. She showed Jayden and me. Jayden smiled for the first time since his father's death. I stopped hitting Jayden.

Mike asked "Em, what did you do?" She said "The scrapbook has every good memory we had together, since I got here. It has pictures, of Jayden and Nicky together, in it." Jayden kissed and hugged me. Everyone else cheered. The gap senser goes off they morphed and left. They defeated the nighlok. On their way back to the Shiba house, I sang random songs.

They're back, and going to bed, when they heard a strange sound outside. The sound was Rosie falling out of a tree. Rosie said "Ouch that hurt." I said "Why were you in a tree?" Rosie said "I saw something in the tree, but there was nothing there." We went inside. The nighlok came . My wolf form was on. We defeated the nighlok.

Back at the Shiba house, chaos was happening. Then there was paranormal activity on an island, so they left for it. They split up in groups of two's except one group had three. The groups are: Kevin, Antonio and Mia, Emily and Mike, Jayden and me. I spot smoke on a mountain. Jayden tried to check on the others, but it failed. Deker came out of nowhere and attack me.

* * *

Please review what you think


	6. The Mysterious Rose

**New Samurai Ranger Ch.6**

Jayden attacked back. Deker leaves. Jayden is pretty badly injured. I said "Come here, Jayden, you're hurt." He kept on moving away from me. I said "I give up on you. Bye, Jayden." He said "Where are you going?" I didn't say a word and started running. He followed after me. Up on the mountaintop, Dayu said "Deker finish them off." He said "The male ranger isn't worth it, but I will get the girl." I morphed into wolf form.

I started to attack him. I kicked him in the mouth. He kicked me down. Like a wolf, I growls at him, and bites his arm. Jayden thought _that's weird._ The others appeared. Deker hit my arm hard. In fact, he broke it. Deker left us. There was moogers all around us. They had blasters, but the rangers had Kevin and my bows.

They went megamode, except Jayden and me. Us two stayed back. I fought Dayu, while Jayden fought the rest of the moogers and put out the fire. Back at the Shiba house, I confesses "I've been lying to you guys for awhile now." I fidget with my shirt. "I'm a half nighlok, but I'm good not evil. To be exact, I never went to my nighlok side. My mom was a ranger. My dad supposedly died when I was an hour old." (N/A: That's one of my secrets)

BTR is back. Logan and Carlos went to the Shiba house. They knocked on the door. Jayden answered it. He said "Why are you here? Come in" They did. I saw them. I said "Hey, guys where is James and Kendall?" Logan said "We thought you'd know where Kendall is, and James is back at the apartment." I shook my head about knowing where Kendall is.

I went to my room to see a rose on my desk. I went to Jayden. I said "Thanks for the rose." He said "What rose? I didn't give you a rose." He thought _Kendall must have done it._ I showed him the rose. There was Kendall sitting on my bed.

* * *

I know it's short. Please review.


	7. Big Trouble

**New Samurai Ranger Chapter 7**

I said "What are you doing in my room?" Kendall said "Did you like the rose? You wear a lot of red, so I assumed it's your favorite color." I said "Leave me alone, Kendall." Emily came in and said "Hey, Kendall. Nicky, Rosie is stuck."I sighed. I saw Rosie stuck in a tight spot. I asked "Why are you, how did you get stuck?"

Rosemary said "I dropped something then it rolled under the couch." I grabbed her legs and yanked. I went flying into Kendall's arms. Jayden ran to his room and I went after him. I knocked on his door. He said "Leave me alone, Nicky." I left and smacked Kendall on his cheek. I left a red hand print on his cheek.

I ran to my favorite hiding spot, when I'm angry, upset, or thinking about something. My samuraizer rang. I said "Yeah, Emily. Where is the nighlok?... I'm on my way." Jayden and I got stuck together. Back at the Shiba house, I tripped over Mike's feet falling to the ground, while taking Jayden with me. Mike laughed nonstop. I had a weird feeling. I told Jayden. Jayden says "Nicky you're being paranoid." Mike came up behind us. He was trying to scare me because of the weird feeling. I grabbed his hand and flipped him. I said "Mike, nice try."There was another nighlok attack.

* * *

Sorry it's review.


	8. Author Note

**I might not get any work done on my stories,if so I'll do a sequel to them **


End file.
